


Gundham supports Hajime (as he should)

by demiecho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, He/Him Pronouns for Tanaka Gundham, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Island mode is part of the Anime in this fic, M/M, Murder, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, Panic Attacks, The Author Regrets Nothing, They/Them Pronouns for Tanaka Gundham, aftermath of a panic attack, and somehow knows how to deal with panic attacks, author asked someone on panic attacks sorry if its not accurate, gundham gives a hug, gundham is a soft boy, gundham is hard to write, hajime needs a hug, i can't write, like they're on an actual school trip this is real life, we need more Tanaka Gundham/Hinata Hajime fics I stg, yes I used a website to make gundham sound more like himself don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: Yeah it's in the title. READ THE TAGS FOR TW's
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Gundham supports Hajime (as he should)

The night was old.

It was just after 2am when Hajime heard a rapid knocking on his door. He was half-asleep, and had completely blanked as to why. He groaned and sat up.

The knocking continued.

"Hajime, Let me in." A voice hissed from the other side of the door. The course voice belonged to the man known as Gundham Tanaka.

Hajime swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slowly stood up. He stumbled over to the door, and grabbed the handle. He swung it open, and looked in Gundham's eyes. Gundham's face flushed as they shoved their hands into their pockets. "So," Gundham's said, his eyes looking down at the floor. "Why am I in the location known as your dorm?"

Hajime examined Gundham's form, his loose purple top was covering his broad chest, and around his waist was a pair of baggy shorts, ebony coloured. His hair was down, and they didnt have their makeup on.

Hajime looked back at Gundham's face, which flushed even further. His questioning gaze softened upon gazing at Hajime's face.

"A-ah sorry," Hajime said, his nails digging into his arm. Gundham noticed this, his eyes discreetly focusing on them. "I have completely blanked. Why are you here again?"

"You have called me hear to talk about the infernal things you call 'nightmares'" Gundham explained, their eyes still focusing on Hajime's arm.

Hajime's breath hitched, remembering the note he slipped under Gundham's floor. Ah, speak of the devil, Gundham pulled out the note that he had scribed onto. "Right,"

Hajime let Gundham in, realising that Gundham had probably been standing in the frosty temperatures of Jabberwock Island's night. Gundham walked in, and sat on Hajime's bed.

"So, Hajime. What do you need the assistance of me for?" Gundham asked, looking at Hajime.

"Seriously dude? I litterally asked you here because of m-my nightmares," Hajime said, digging his nails into his arm again.

"A-ah yeah, sorry for my incoherent imbecility. Well, does Hajime from the Hinata realm need to 'verbalize it out'?" Gundham said, eyes refocusing in the arm.

"I- I guess," Hajime muttered, "So, it honestly confuses me. It's some sort of,,, killing game? We're all trapped on this island, and there is some weird plush bear. F-for some reason Teruteru had killed I-Imposter who was dressed up as Byakuya from the year below. T-The scene was so bloody and everything and the image is burned into my eyes." Hajime managed to spit out, his form shaking in light streaming into the room from the window.

Gundham looked at the stood up boy, his arms wrapped around himself, and in a similar fashion to earlier his nails were digging into his arm. "Sit." Gundham instructed, not hearing the heavy breathing the boy in front of them was doing.

Hajime trudged over to Gundham, but collapsed onto the floor, his eyes unfocused but darting around the room. Gundham, shocked, immediately dashed over to Hajime, about to press their hand onto his back when he realised Hajime had fallen into a panic attack.

Hajime's chest tightened, and his breaths became more and more shallow. He managed to sit up, his eyes once again darting around the room. He noticed Gundham, and immediately his brain linked up them and an attacker. He backed up against the wall, his hands grasping his chest as if to pull off an extremely tight top to continue air circulation.

His whole body continued to tremble, his mind clearing and focusing on his laboured breathing. Hajime's head seemed to spin, as if he were on a roller-coaster that had gone off of the tracks.

"Hajime," Gundham whispered, and Hajime's head shot up. He looked at Gundham, and they noticed his unfocused, glazed over eyes. "Am I able to physically contact you?" Gundham asked, kneeling down in front of Hajime. He nodded slightly, and Gundham placed his hand slightly on Hinata's head.

They started to run their fingers through Hajime's hair, producing a gentle shushing sound as he sobbed and heaved. After a few minutes of Gundham essentially stroking Hajime and Hajime choking on his own sobs, he eventually started to calm down.

Gundham - who had eventually sat down - stood up, and stuck out his arm with his hand outstretched. Hajime looked up at it with wide eyes, and slowly (with a shaky hand) took hold of Gundham's. Gundham placed his other hand in Hajime's wrist, and pulled him up into a hug.

Gundham guided the two of them over to Hajime's bed, and they sat down. Gundham began to rub his hand on Hajime's back, tracing the outline of Hajime's ribs with their hand.

"Th- thank you Gundham," Hajime's raspy voice spoke, and it absolutely crushed Gundham. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Hajime said, looking up into Gundham's eyes.

"Truly, Hajime it wasn't any problem to help you through a panic attack." Gundham said. He continued rubbing circles onto Hajime's back, and Hajime leant into their shoulder. "If you wish, we can verbalize about your trigger if you wish to know about it."

Hajime took a moment to process the words, not expecting them to come out of Gundham's mouth of all things. "A-ah. It was the knife that Imposter was killed with," Hajime said with a dry chuckle. "The brand reminded me of the one I saw when I was younger. It was 'Wusthof Classic' and-" Hajime's subconscious cut himself off as his eyes began to tear up again.

"If you are unable to verbalize, that is fine. Where is your notepad?" Gundham's voice rang out through the room. Hajime weakly lifter an arm towards the desk. Gundham got up, and opened the notepad. He tore out a page and grabbed a pen, scribbling the message 'Get rid of Wusthof Classic Knives. Trigger for Hajime Hinata' and pressed it into his right pocked.

They walked over to the bed, and grabbed Hajime's shoulder. They pressed him onto the bed, and shuffled to the other side. They layed down and brought Hajime into a hug. The two of them drifted into the realms of sleep together, in an embrace. 


End file.
